


And They Were Roommates

by ivy_august777



Category: All the Young Dudes - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marauders - Fandom, Wolfstar - Fandom, jily - Fandom
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, M/M, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Remus Lupin Lives, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, Sirius Black Lives, Young Remus Lupin, Young Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:28:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_august777/pseuds/ivy_august777
Summary: Sirius Black did not expect to fall in love at university Especially not with his roommate.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Jegulus - Relationship, Jily - Relationship, Regulus Black/James Potter, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	And They Were Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello hello! I'm starting a BOOK. And it's a university AU. And I am SO EXCITED! I hope you like it as much as I do.  
> -A.

September 15  
Sophomore Year

All Remus wanted to do was have normal roommates. Maybe they talked a bit but mostly kept to themselves. And definitely did not have a knack for pranks. He thought this to himself once again when he woke up at 6 in the morning to the fire alarms going off.

"What the bloody-" Remus started to say as he quickly walked into the main room of the suite he shared with three other boys. Sirius, James, and Peter were already standing at the door, the first two with smug looks on their faces. 

"Before you start I would like to remind you that you agreed to rooming with us," James said quite loudly, as to be heard over the shrieking alarm. Remus shot him a dirty look as the group made their way out of their third-story room and onto the front lawn of their dorm building.

"Seconded. How were we supposed to know that some testing for an up-and-coming prank would cause so much smoke?" Peter spoke up as they opened the front door, and were met with about twenty other very tired young adults. 

"Hey, guys! Fancy seeing you here!" James grinned and addressed the half-asleep students. 

"Go fuck yourself, Potter." A voice from the back grumbled, which Remus assumed belonged to the blond, fiery Marlene McKinnon. 

"Good morning to you too McKinnon!" Sirius smirked and Remus's attention was forced on him. He had been unconsciously trying to avoid dwelling on how Sirius was wearing flannel pajama bottoms and a cropped band tee, and how his hair was in a half up half down bun, and how did he look so perfect in the mornings it's only 6 am...

Once their R.A. had turned off the alarms, most of the residents wandered back to bed, but Remus sighed. "Might as well get an early start on the day... coffee, anyone?" 

Peter made a face. "I'm going back to bed, my first class is at noon." And with that, he disappeared.

"Let's go to Winky's!" James smiled and threw his arm around Sirius and Remus. The trio started their journey, slipper and PJ clad, to their preferred on-campus coffee shop.

"You know, I think that was the best-case scenario. Nice job, mate." James raised his hand for a high five, to which Sirius happily complied. The sun was just rising over the spiraling towers of Hogwarts University, and the air had a cold fall bite in it. 

"Your best-case scenario was waking everyone up at the arse crack of dawn?" Remus finally cracked a smile that made Sirius's heart feel like it was melting.

"Why yes, my lovely Moonbeam, it was. At least we didn't catch the whole hall on fire!" Sirius said cheerfully and Remus pressed his palms onto his eyes.

"Jesus fucking Christ." He muttered to himself as the boys crossed a little bridge over a small stream. They stopped momentarily to greet the new ducklings that lived in the pond good morning, and James leaned over the railing to promise to bring them back a croissant.

"Do you think we should tell him ducks can't understand English?" Sirius looked over at Remus, who shook his head.

"Nah. Look how happy it makes him, plus it makes him sound properly mad to everyone who sees him." Remus raised his brows playfully and Sirius had to restrain himself from audibly sighing. Remus really is quite handsome.

"Alright Potter, c'mon." Sirius clapped his best friend on the back and they continued on until they reached the coffee shop. 

"Remus!" Winky, the old woman, smiled at him from behind the counter. "It's early for you, isn't it. Ah, hello James, Sirius. What can I do for you boys?"

"Winky, madame, we have come from lands far away for your cappuccinos on this fine Friday morning!" James began gallantly. 

"Please accept our mortal money for your godly nectar, ma'am!" Sirius continued on, grabbing Remus's hand. "We also offer our good man's services." 

The woman giggled and blushed slightly. "You boys are too funny! Your usual, I presume. And yes, Remus, I will see you later for your shift." 

Remus shook his head with a small smile flitting on his lips. "You torment her." He murmured to Sirius, who was still holding his hand.

The boy shook out his long hair. "She loves us, you especially." He whispered into Remus's ear, prompting a flurry of butterflies in his abdomen.

"Here you are, boys. Don't get into too much trouble today!" Each of them paid for their coffee and thanked the woman. 

10 minutes later, as Remus sat on a bench by what he had taken to calling 'their' pond in his head over the years, Sirius took his hand again as they watched James try and feed ducks French pastry.

"Sirius..." Remus started, but the other boy shushed him. "I know the rules, Moony. Let me have this, at least." Sirius smiled sadly and Remus took a sip of his coffee.

"As if I could possibly say no to you, Padfoot," he stated matter-of-factly. This earned him a soft smile from Sirius.

"There you are. See, this isn't so bad." 

"No. This is just fine." Remus responded, feeling as though he could lift the weight of the world as long as Sirius's hand was in his.


End file.
